De ángeles y demonios
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: La brecha nos que separa del cielo y el infierno no es lo suficientemente delgada para cierto individuo haga de las suyas. Arcángeles, seres del inframundo, personas sin suerte, tratos peligrosos… ¿podrían las cosas ponerse mejor? BBRae RobStar
1. Capítulo 1

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comic y Cartoon Network._

 **De ángeles y demonios** : Capítulo 1.

Su figura se desdibujaba por las sombrías y desiertas calles de la nocturna Jump City y el sonido de su respiración agitada era acallado por los truenos que anunciaban tormenta.

"¡CORRE!" se repetía a si mismo zigzagueando por los callejones sombríos, obligando a su cuerpo a soportar el esfuerzo. Cada paso era como un cuchillo atravesando sus músculos. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa situación, escondiéndose, saltando, tratando de ser invisible…pero la tormenta no era buena señal.

Un sonido estremecedor del cielo lo inmovilizó de terror.

"No de nuevo, no. Por favor" Volteó temeroso solo para distinguir a un cazador oscuro pisándole los talones.

Las cosas no salieron según lo planeado. Todo a su alrededor, tanto la tormenta que acechaba, así como los rayos, eran su culpa. Pronto vendrían por él y todo su esfuerzo se iría a la mierda en cuanto su perseguidor lo alcanzara.

Basta de correr, las gotas de agua helada comenzaron a caer y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el piso se tornara resbaladizo, o que su panorama visual se volviera borroso. Distinguió una escalera de incendio entre un par de edificios y comenzó a escalarla dificultosamente.

No se permitió mirar hacia abajo, porque después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en aquellas profundidades, el temor a las alturas era una obviedad a la que no quería arriesgarse demasiado. Pero tuvo que arriesgarse a correr por entre los edificios y sus recovecos oscuros, manteniéndose alerta con sus sentidos a todo lo que daban: el oído, su olfato…no había nada. ¿Estaba salvo finalmente? Allí en las alturas de los edificios y con una tempestad cayéndole encima sin querer se permitió un brillo de esperanza.

Un destello iluminó todo a su alrededor seguido de un estrepitoso ruido que lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo a la vez soltarse de la barandilla a la que estaba sujeto. Una bala lo había alcanzado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se despertó sobresaltada.

Con la respiración agitada y su cara cubierta de sudor…¨pesadillas¨…recordó echando un vistazo la sala. Otra vez se había quedado dormida en el sofá con sus libros, seguramente el té que la esperaba sobre la pequeña mesa ya estaría frio y la flojera de levantarse le prohibía prepararse otro.

Se desperezó lentamente mirando la tormenta caer sin compasión sobre su ciudad desde la ventana, su reloj despertador le indicó que aún faltaban horas para acudir al trabajo, al papeleo y luego a más trabajo. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos ahogando en ella un quejido de frustración, no quería pensar en nada. Odiaba su vida, la cambiaría por cualquier otra de no ser porque no tenía corazón para que otro infeliz sufriera lo que ella. "No pienses en nada, en nada…"

Dio un brinco al escuchar el mismo sonido de sus sueños pero esta vez proveniente de la terraza de su departamento. La teoría de que las pesadillas la habían despertado tuvo que ser descartada al oír el ruido nuevamente acompañado de un gemido de dolor

-¿Quien anda allí? -preguntó poniéndose de pie corriendo a buscar una linterna de entre los cajones de su mueble. Se acercó a la ventana apuntando con la luz artificial los rincones de su terraza, otro gemido menos aterrador le dio la valentía suficiente para abrir la pequeña puerta aventurándose descalza y en piyamas a los brazos de la tormenta. Allí lo encontró acurrucado y magullado- así que eras tú…vaya…Apuesto que también odias el clima otoñal de Jump City.

El pequeño gato todo empapado le respondió con un maullido y se dejó tomar por ella buscando calor entre sus brazos. Estaba herido, con su pelaje humedecido de lluvia por lo que la joven con cuidado lo introdujo en su departamento poniéndolo a salvo sobre su sofá.

-Un gato. ¿Eres un gato verde lo sabias?-pregunto confundida observando extrañada al pequeño animal, sin esperar claro, que este le respondiera. Bueno cada quien con sus rarezas al fin y al cabo ¿quién era para juzgar a un gato callejero con peor suerte que ella? De momento solo se preocupó por revisar la herida del pobre animal que había caído sobre su tejado.

Nuevos clamores del cielo se hicieron presentes y el felino asustado se escondió entre las mantas.

-Eres todo un valeroso aventurero -se burló sarcásticamente la joven sacándolo a la fuerza de su escondite colocando con sus tibias manos medicamento sobre la herida- No te quejes, esto es por tu propio bien. Para mañana estarás mejor y podrás marcharte-

-…-

-No me mires así gato, tenemos prohibido tener mascotas el este edificio. Yo te curo tu pata y tú te largas mañana ¿vale? -escuchó otra protesta de su peludo acompañante- mira ya tengo suficientes complicaciones en mi vida, además como compañía prefiero a los perros.

Hablar con un gato, esto ya se ponía trágicamente peor de lo que pensaba, talvez trabajaba demasiado y meditaba poco. Mejor terminar con la "charla" e irse a dormir, mañana un penoso nuevo día la esperaba.

-Gato este es el departamento de Rachel, o sea yo. Y al menos que puedas solucionar mis problemas en menos de una temporada, lo cual dudo mucho, en cuanto la tormenta se vaya tú te iras con ella.

Solo parpadeo unos segundos, solo eso. Cuando de repente ya no había ningún felino en su sofá, en su lugar un extraño joven de cabello y piel verde entusiasmado le estrechaba su mano izquierda con una sonrisa es su rostro.

-Trato echo señorita Rachel -dijo mientras sus manos juntas se iluminaban con un doloroso resplandor rojo- puedes llamarme Chico Bestia si lo prefieres, desde ahora en adelante estoy a tus órdenes.

Afuera la lluvia cesaba, al igual que la búsqueda de un cazador oscuro, dando lugar a una fresca y tranquila noche.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Saludos gente que se pasó por aquí.**

 **¿Confundidos? No se asusten solo es Connor probando algo nuevo de su repertorio y de paso aportando algo distinto al fandom de Teen Titans, sean bienvenidos.**

 **Si bien esto es experimental es mi deber advertirles que tendrá un poco de cielo, infierno, algo de comedia, demonios, extraños gatos verdes, ángeles amantes de la mostaza, cazadores vanidosos, (…) y algunas escenas un tanto subidas de tono pero no tanto o sea… será lemon suave (suave he dicho!)**

 **Gracias por leer! Si gustan los espero la próxima.**

 **Connor Kurasay.**

 **PD:ya vieron la imagen de este fic? Its mine! Lo hice sin ayuda..es mia…mia..BYE!**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 _ **Capítulo**_ **2**

-Es un trato entonces-

Su primera reacción fue soltarse del agarre, su mano izquierda ardía como tocar brasas. El miedo hizo el resto. Intentó correr pero debido a su posición en el sofá lo único que logro fue caer sonoramente sobre la alfombra.

-Oye ten cuidado, te lastimaras -se preocupó el extraño de color verde intentando ayudarla ofreciendo su mano como auxilio.

-¡No me toques! -gritó alejándolo de una patada - ¿quién eres y como entraste a mi departamento?

-¿Lo olvidas? tú me trajiste hasta aquí. Necesitaba ayuda y tú me curaste -respondió calmadamente enseñando una herida profunda en su hombro-¿lo ves? yo soy…

-El gato-lo interrumpió secamente.

-Exacto, aunque prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, si decides llamarme por cada animal en que puedo transformarme la lista sería enorme –se volvió a sentar en el cómodo sillón.

-¿Pero cómo…?-¡¿cómo era posible que fuera el felino de la terraza!? Rachel aún estaba en el piso temiendo escuchar la respuesta, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a averiguar.

-Larga historia –acotó el joven recostándose despreocupado entre las mantas- la buena noticia es que tengo toda una temporada para contártelo así que sabes, estoy cansado llevo huyendo de un loco desde hace días mmm…buenas noches.

¿Eso era todo? Había un tipo durmiendo en su mueble preferido de la casa, había dejado caer sus preciados libros al piso, era verde, por sus ropas seguramente un vagabundo…y eso era todo, al parecer él no daría explicación alguna.

-Oye gato callejero o lo que sea, tu aquí no te quedas -se levantó ofendida y tiró de las mantas hasta hacerlo caer casi casi tan dolorosamente como ella hacia momentos- tú y tus cuentos se quedaran afuera de mi departamento ahora mismo.

-¿Así tratas a tu demonio?-se quejó- te demandaré, yo tengo derechos.

-¿De que estas ablando?-por un momento detuvo su tarea de empujar al extraño fuera de su hogar por la puerta principal.

-Je tienes razón los demonios no tenemos derechos, pero estaría de lujo si así fuera ¿te lo imaginas?

-No me refiero a eso…dijiste que eres ¿un qué? -

-Ya te lo dije, larga historia lo único que necesitas saber es que soy Chico Bestia y hemos hecho un trato, me quedare contigo como tu demonio a tu servicio durante una temporada completa. Y que desde ahora en adelante dormiré en tu sofá, buenas noches.

-Pero…-observo como él corría en dirección opuesta a la salida, le daba una palmadita en la cabeza en señal de buenas noches y volvía a arrojarse en el sofá a dormir como si no hubiera mañana.

Y ella se aseguraría de que así fuera.

-Desaparece -el joven la miro por entre las mantas sin comprender y ella ordeno una vez más- ¡desaparece de mí vista ahora mismo!

Así como llego se fue: un parpadeo y ya no había más chico ni gato, solo un sofá y sus libros. No se molestó en saber nada más, apagó las luces de la sala, buscó la habitación se recostó en su cama y con esfuerzo busco el sueño sin pensar en que había visto o creído que había visto.

"No quiero pensar en nada"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A la mañana siguiente despertó antes que el reloj anunciara las seis, se colocó los auriculares con la música a todo volumen bloqueando sus pensamientos y llegó al trabajo más temprano que nunca.

Asistió a una conferencia con su padre, jefe de toda la editorial, y aunque estuvo en desacuerdo con casi todo decidió no abrir la boca. De todas maneras Trigon y el consejo nunca la escucharían, ellos solo tomaban en cuenta las opiniones del molesto de Malchior.

Habló más de lo acostumbrado con Karen, su secretaria y amiga, soportó con más simpatía el enorme papeleo que llegaba a su pequeña oficina. Para cuando volvió a casa ya había aceptado que lo vivido esa noche fue solo una estúpida pesadilla. Hasta que…

-Bonitas bragas Rachel-

Sintió su alma caer al piso, acababa de darse un baño, apenas si se había puesto ropa interior y sentado en su cama observándola estaba el.

-¿¡Tú de nuevo!? –tomó el tallón, tapó su cuerpo aun húmedo. Sonrojada, buscó algo que arrojarle.

-Ja ja estuve aquí todo el tiempo, eres muy distraída y… ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Rachel!-la joven le tiraba encima todo lo que tenía a mano: lámparas, documentos, ropa, todo eso y más fueron a parar al pobre joven, que aunque escapaba convirtiéndose en ardilla o en liebre recibió todos y cada uno de los golpes-¡ay!

-¡Desaparece! ¡Pesadilla con patas!-amenazaba la pálida joven cuyo nerviosismo y rabia crecían al verlo transformarse en animales y saltar por su alrededor.

-Y-yo… ¡lo siento!-

La joven se detuvo. Mantenía en alto un pesado libro a un solo movimiento de arrojárselo en la cara. Chico Bestia carraspeó un poco nervioso.

-Yo en verdad lo siento, es que cuando te enfadaste anoche…no quería irme sin antes darte las gracias por tus cuidados, me convertí en grillo y esperé. Estuviste fuera todo el día y quería darte una sorpresa…

Rachel bajó lentamente el libro escuchándolo atenta.

-Cuando llegaste quería explicártelo todo, pero te fuiste a bañar así que preferí esperar y bueno…sinceramente no podía perderme la oportunidad de verte solo en bragas -termino de explicar el chico verde con una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que desapareció bajo en potente golpe de un libro estampado en su cara.

Cayó sin ruido sobre la alfombra totalmente inconsciente, la joven con prisa buscó algo que vestir y tomó el teléfono. Esta vez se aseguraría de que ese extraño sujeto desapareciera de su vida, marcó a la policía.

-Hay un intruso en mi casa –dijo una vez que se pudo contactar con la línea de emergencia- es un joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, tal vez menos y…

No podía decirles que era de color verde, nadie le creería. Que había sido testigo de cómo tomaba la forma de animales mientras corría por todo su departamento. Se acercó cautelosa al muchacho desmayado en el piso buscando alguna otra característica.

Cortó la llamada. No encontró nada creíble. Mencionar sus orejas puntiagudas no era buena idea, sus colmillos, ni hablar. Se sentó a su lado frustrada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Sin embargo un extraño cosquilleo contra su piel la sobresaltó, miró la palma de su mano asustada, allí había una marca color rojo escarlata de forma irregular. Recordó la noche en que el "demonio" apareció de la nada estrechando su mano y el dolor punzante en ella, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia. Casi por intuición buscó la mano izquierda del muchacho, allí estaba, ambos compartían el mismo sello rojo.

A lo mejor el sujeto no mentía, y todo era real. Alguna vez había podido leer acerca de seres del inframundo y sus tratos con humanos por dinero o fama, a cambio su alma. Eso no sonaba del todo bien. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando Chico bestia despertó además de sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, se encontró recostado en el sofá de la sala de su dueña.

-Date una ducha, apestas –ordenó la joven desde la cocina leyendo un libro- el baño esta al fondo del pasillo, allí encontraras ropa limpia. Cuando termines estaré esperando una explicación, y más vale que sea buena.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **¡Gracias por sus follows y reviews!**

 **O sea yo aquí pensando que este fic ni tendría segundo cap y aparecen ustedes para alegrar el dia.**

 **Green Beast JR23**

 **Nath-Diamond**

 **Sarita San**

 **Sonatika-San**

 **No saben lo feliz que me hacen, tendrán un 40% de descuento en mis fics de ahora en adelante XD y les interpretare un baile de "peace dance" al estilo German Garmendia (yea!) Los quiero y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network_.

 **Capítulo 3**

-Tus cortinas son de color…lavanda o…-

-No trates de cambiar de tema -le advirtió la pálida joven frente de si, sentada con los codos sobre la mesa- tengo unas preguntas que hacerte y si sabes lo que te conviene me responderás con la verdad.

Chico Bestia asintió nervioso. Ser amenazado por una simple humana en pijamas, siendo él un bravío demonio del inframundo, no era algo de todos los días.

-Mi nombre es Chico Bestia y soy un...-balbuceó.

-Te creo -lo interrumpió Rachel mirando de reojo la gran pila de libros con tapa de cuero negro a su lado- nada demuestra lo contrario. Es prácticamente imposible pero cierto: eres un demonio, y uno muy impertinente.

-Si lo dices porque te seguí al baño…-

-No lo digas -se indignó toda ruborizada- solo… no lo digas o me obligaras a lanzarte por la ventana.

El muchacho levantó las manos frente de si, sonriente. Con solo mencionar el asunto la muchacha ya había perdido parte de esa fortaleza y seriedad. Le gustaba.

-Quiero saber en qué me he metido. Porque rayos insistes en quedarte aquí, como logras convertirte en ardilla, el porqué de todo –pidió tratando de recuperar su habitual calma- primero que nada ¿qué son estas marcas en nuestras manos?

-Es el sello del tratado, todo contrato necesita uno. Es imborrable y lo será hasta que nuestro acuerdo expire –explicó con tono sabiondo, como si lo hubiese estudiado de memoria. Colocando su mano sobre el mentón- y eso será hasta el comienzo de la primavera. Si, pasaré todo el invierno contigo ¿no es genial?

-…-

-Te enseñare un truco, si te concentras…-miró fijamente su mano izquierda y ambos sellos, el propio y el de Rachel, tomaron una luminiscencia rojiza- ¿increíble verdad? Pero no lo hagas seguido porque te va a dar dolor de cabeza.

¿Y para que rayos quería ella hacer que su mano brillara como una tenebrosa linterna roja? Se cuestionó la joven. ¿Porque no se concentraba en lo importante? ¿Porque tenía que estar lidiando con él?

-Este es el infierno ¿verdad? -preguntó mostrándole una imagen tenebrosa de un libro- deja de molestarme y regresa allí de una vez.

Chico Bestia tomó el ejemplar sorprendido.

-¿Qué clase de libros lees Rachel?-preguntó. Ese libro de verdad le daba miedo. Hechizos, ángeles, demonios, ¿dragones? Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo una mirada molesta-si crees que el infierno es un lugar agradable te equivocas, es por eso que escapé.

Su irritación desapareció. Por primera vez desde que llegó, el joven de color verde lucía un semblante serio. Como si recordara algo verdaderamente doloroso.

-Me tomó mucho tiempo planear mi huida. Tuve que transformarme en algo que no quería para salir de allí, tú no lo comprenderías -masculló nervioso pasado su mano por su arisco cabello verde- no tenía alternativa. Venían tras de mí, tú eras la mejor opción.

-Pero no estuve de acuerdo con esto.

-Perdón si no pregunté -sonrió melancólico- pero queramos o no, pasaremos una temporada juntos. Prometo ser útil. ¿Qué opinas?

Rachel le quedo mirando un buen rato mientras el pobre ponía cara de cachorrito hambriento suplicante. Finalmente se encogió de hombros fingiendo que el asunto y tal declaración le eran irrelevantes. En pocas palabras había salvado a un pobre gato mojado, y ahora tendría que convivir con un demonio. Su día no podía ponerse mejor.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, y si en verdad odias estar allí en las tinieblas. Puedes quedarte conmigo entonces… -resopló mirando por la ventana. Simplemente no podía vivir con la culpa de dejar a su suerte al chico gato.

-¡Sí!-gritó lanzándose sobre ella, llenándola de besos por todo el rostro- ¡no te arrepentirás Rae! ¡Seremos inseparables, y te ayudaré en todo y…¿Porque me miras así?

-Si vas a quedarte te quiero lejos de mis muebles y mis libros –dijo enarcado una ceja.

-¿Algo más?-

-Espacio personal-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _Ring…ring… ¡Ring!_

-Que alguien apague ese ruido-

 _Ring...ring… ¡Ring!_

-Por todos los infiernos, que el ruido desaparezca….-lloriqueó una vez más.

-Ya va -bostezó Rachel buscando en la oscuridad el despertador. Le fue difícil porque tenía a alguien abrazado a ella- listo, el ruido se acabó.

-Gracias-

Se acomodó una vez más, en la tibia cama. Pasaron apenas unos minutos….

-¿Chico bestia que haces? ¿! Aquí de nuevo!? ¡Suéltame!-gritó tratando inútilmente de sacárselo de encima, pero los fuertes brazos del demonio adormilado se lo impedían- tú nunca aprendes ¿verdad?

Se esforzó un buen rato estirándose tratando de acercarse al borde de la cama y poder empujarlo fuera. Pero no había caso estaba allí atrapada con su cuerpo pegado a él en la oscuridad. Molesta pasó sus manos por la piel del extraño sin poder evitarlo y se percató de un pequeño detalle- Chico Bestia…

-Rachel-

-Es mi impresión o además de estar invadiendo mi cama y mi espacio personal… ¿no traes puesta tu remera? -preguntó pausadamente. Y luego movió sus piernas contra las de el- ni tus pantalones.

-Me prohibiste volver al sofá, y quería darte una sorpresa-

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa…por sexta vez consecutiva –rezongó sarcásticamente sintiendo la respiración del chico contra su cuello- cambie de opinión, ¿sabes qué? puedes quedarte con los muebles de toda la sala si quieres, pero sal de mi cama.

-Nope-

Dos semanas conviviendo juntos y siempre era lo mismo. Despertar y encontrarse con el demonio en su cama, ir a trabajar, volver. Encontrar al demonio en el baño. Irse a dormir, despertar y encontrar al demonio en su cama. A regañadientes esto se volvía costumbre entre ellos.

-Es hora de levantarse e ir al trabajo. Suéltame, es una orden –sentencio la muchacha al borde de la desesperación y por fin fue liberada- gracias

Saltó, prendió la luz encegueciendo al chico con el resplandor de la misma. Y buscó su ropa de trabajo

-Pero Rachel hace frio ¡está nevando!-suplicó el mientras veía como su dueña limpiaba sus dientes, cepillaba su cabello y tomaba su bolso. Como todos los días- quédate conmigo, prometo portarme bien.

-Buen intento -sentándose sobre la cama buscó su calzado- pero ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira.

-¿Por cierto Rae en que trabajas?-indagó saltando en la cama. Era hora de los cuestionamientos mañaneros ¿Rae que edad tienes? ¿Rae porque le pusiste llave a la puerta del baño? ¿Por qué el chico que trae las pizzas me mira raro? He pensado seriamente en hacerme la permanente ¿Qué opinas?

Pero siempre era la misma respuesta:

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Los ves? Es tu culpa que no nos conozcamos más íntimamente, luego no me culpes si decido conocerte a mi manera.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Quieres apostar? -el muchacho tomó uno de los tacones y salió corriendo- ¡pues veamos que tal lejos llegas sin tus zapatos Rachel!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Roht quiero lo informes que te di ayer firmados y sellados –exigió un albino sentado sobre su escritorio- ¿es mucho pedir que estén a tiempo y forma cuando los necesito?

-Pídeselos a Karen ya están listos. La próxima serás tú quien se encargue de esos proyectos, yo ya tengo suficiente trabajo aquí –se indignó Rachel fulminándolo con la mirada- quítate Malchior y arregla tus propios asuntos.

-Rachel soy la mano derecha de tu padre no puedo perder el tiempo con estupideces como esas, ese es tu trabajo. Si fallas con esos pequeñeces ¿cómo resolverás los conflictos en el porvenir? recuerda que pronto seas la jefa…

-Y cuando lo sea, te despediré-

-Ya veremos…por lo pronto necesito que termines un pequeño asunto por mí -señaló una cartilla de color amarillo a su lado. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta la salida cruzándose en el proceso con la secretaria de la joven, Karen, que traía más papeleo- y lo quiero en una par de horas. Nos vemos pronto.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí.

-Como lo odio -rezongó Karen una vez que lo vio salir de la oficina. Su jefa tapó su rostro con las manos frustrada- Y sé que tú también aborreces a ese tipo. Pero recuerda en menos de un año estarás a cargo y serás tú quien le haga la vida imposible.

-El tiempo tarda en pasar-

-¿Esas son las botas que te regalé para tu cumpleaños Rachel? –preguntó la recién llegada sin ocultar su alegría sirviéndole una taza de té humeante sobre el escritorio, junto con un gran papeleo.

-Lo son-

-¿Una ocasión especial para que las luzcas? -se interesó su amiga mirando melancólica la nieve caer por la ventana- ¿una cita?

-No, me robaron mis tacones –respondió la pálida sorbiendo su desayuno.

-Te robaron tus…¡¿Que!?-

-Fue un gato-

-¿Un gato? -preguntó Karen aproximándose a la ventana- casualmente ese tal gato ¿era de color verde?

-¿Porque lo dices?-se sobresaltó Rachel acercándose al gran ventanal también, con un mal presentimiento.

-Porque hay uno arañando el vidrio del otro lado -anunció su secretaria señalando afuera.

A Rachel casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su felino del otro lado del vidrio tiritando de frio bajo la nieve. Con prisa corrió a abrir la ventana y dejarlo pasar, tomándolo en brazos como la primera vez. Un viento helado envolvió toda la oficina haciendo volar papeles en todas direcciones.

-Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una mascota. Que tierno –se entusiasmó la morena tratando de acariciar al animal, pero recibió un gruñido y por poco también un rasguño. Asustada retrocedió. Que gato tan maleducado.

-No es mascota, y no es para nada tierno ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? -pidió la pálida joven sentándose- tengo trabajo que hacer.

-De acuerdo…-

Una vez solos el chico volvió a su forma humana.

-¿Rae que es todo esto?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad mirando su alrededor- sospechaba que tu trabajo era importante pero esto es demasiado, trabajas en un edificio de veinte pisos. Tienes tu propia secretaria y tu propio cartelito con tu nombre sobre tu escritorio. ¿Quién eres?

-En primer lugar: ¿porque me seguiste al trabajo? En casa tienes comida y abrigo. En segundo… soy la hija de Trigon jefe de la mejor editorial de la cuidad y alrededores. En menos de un año heredare todo el imperio multimillonario de mi padre, soy una persona con muchas responsabilidades -respondió casi sin respirar- ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

-No lo entiendo, dijiste que tenías grandes problemas. Eres joven, sexi y con mucho dinero ¿que clase de problemas pude tener alguien como tú?

Sin tocar la puerta un albino entró apresurado a la oficina, Chico Bestia se escondió en forma de gato entre las piernas de su dueña.

-Roth olvida esto –masculló Malchior tomando la cartilla amarilla de su escritorio y lanzándola a la basura, dejando en su lugar muchas cartillas de color turquesa- las quiero para dentro de una hora. Nos vemos.

A grandes zancadas atravesó el cuarto hacia la salida. Dejando una chica enojada y un demonio con la boca abierta.

-¿Quien se cree que es?-quiso saber Chico Bestia y por un instante Rachel vio una oscura mirada de odio en su demonio- no me agrada.

-Ese es Malchior, el preferido de mi padre. Un lame botas que por cierto tiene más poder que yo –explicó la joven mirando resentida las nuevas cartillas- a mi tampoco me cae bien. Pero no tengo…alternativa. Trigon hará cualquier cosa que él le aconseje, incluyendo destituir a su propia hija.

Chico Bestia le gruñó a la nada. Cruzándose de brazos contra la puerta. Nadie podía ordenarle que hacer y que no a su dueña. Ella era quien debía decidir sobre los otros mortales por ser quien era.

-Roth –dijo imitando la voz del albino a modo de broma- olvida esas aburridas cartillas, te ordeno que te saques la blusa y me beses apasionadamente.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? –replicó la chica indiferente sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-¡Ho! No se vale, hiciste lo que ese tipo te ordenó ¿porque conmigo no?

-Para que lo sepas yo no me desvisto para Malchior, apenas soporto su presencia… y ahora que lo mencionas. Tú ya me viste sin ropa. Buen intento, pero vuelve a casa –la muchacha se puso a trabajar. Le gustaba la compañía del muchacho, pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Chico Bestia se sentó sobre su escritorio todavía molesto y ella trató de suavizar sus maneras- si te quedas te aburrirás. Pero… puedes explorar el edificio, llamar por pizza, o si tienes frio…

-Rachel –la detuvo dolido. Tenía ropa, comida, hogar. Todo lo que podía desear ella se lo proporcionaba desinteresadamente. Las cosas no debían pasar de esa manera, él era quien tenía que solucionar sus problemas esa temporada, no al revés- promete que no volverás a rebajarte y ceder a las peticiones de ese tipo.

-Tú no entiendes…-

-O de lo contrario –sonrió perverso relamiéndose ante la idea. Sabía en qué situaciones su dueña perdía ese control sobre las cosas, y le sacaría ventaja por su propio bien- te quitaras la blusa para mí.

-¡Oye!-

-Y me besaras apasionadamente –se entusiasmó mirando satisfecho la reacción de la chica. Luego sin poder permitirle negarse salió de la oficina trasformado en gato a divertirse un poco.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **¡Al fin! ¡Uff! Creo que ahora tienen la situación un poco más clara con estos dos. ¿Saben que significa esto entonces? Que el próximo cap los voy a volver a confundir con más personajes de sopetón en esta extraña historia. Gracias por leer.**

 **Connor Kurasay**.


	4. Capitulo 4

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad d la DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Capítulo 4**

-¿Karen viste a Chico Bestia?

-¿A quien?

-Me refiero…¿viste a mi gato? -se corrigió Rachel saliendo de su oficina- lo perdí de vista desde el medidodia, es hora de volver a casa.

Karen negó con la cabeza y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus libretas y cajones con pereza, comentando la obligación de otorgarle a la "mascota" un collar y un nombre adecuado. Como Fito, Firulais o Silvestre.

Rachel asentía a todo sin escuchar realmente, no podía ocultar su desesperación. Hasta ese momento el día laboral había trascurrido sin sobresaltos, ni siquiera Malchior la había molestado. Y eso era mucho decir ya que desde que su demonio le prohibió seguir algún tipo de orden de albino o de lo contrario le obligaría a desvestirse. …las cosas se pusieron bastante agresivas entre ella y su compañero de trabajo.

-Bueno no esta aquí –dijo su secretaria reclinándose cansada sobre su escritorio- regresará. Los gatos son así, se van, luego regresan sucios y hambrientos. Mi tía tenia uno que desaparecía cada semana.

-El no es así.

-Mmm no sé…-suspiró la morena conteniendo un bostezo. El asunto le era irrelevante, solo deseaba volver a casa a dormir- ¿te parece que mañana salgamos de compras al centro comercial?

-¿Te parece tomarte esto en serio? -arremetió su jefa de brazos cruzados sin contener su enojo- busca a Chico Bestia de una buena vez.

-¿P-pero que quieres que haga?

-Convoca al personal. Búsquenlo por los pisos del edificio. Y date prisa mi padre no tardara en regresar –ordenó indiferente la pálida joven abandonando su oficina como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Karen quedo con la boca abierta. Jamás Rachel le había hablado así, bueno en realidad nunca se había dirigido a alguien de manera tan hostil y lo peor de todo es que parecía importarle un bledo su opinión como amiga. Como nunca temió perder su trabajo solo por un felino que no aparecía, así tomó el teléfono y marcó a todos los empleados.

Si, todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquella editorial dedicaron lo que quedaba del día a buscar un misterioso gato verde. Hubo algunos quienes lo tomaron como una broma al principio pero luego de ver como "la hija del jefe" caminaba por entre las oficinas emanando un aura oscura…callaron y rogaron al cielo que la mascota apareciera.

Rachel por otro lado se devanaba los sesos pensando en todas las cosas que pudieron haber provocado tal situación. Chico Bestia no la abandonaría ¿o si? Claro que no, que no y que no. El siempre estaba para ella sin importar las circunstancias.

 _¿Entonces?_

Entonces algo malo le pasó.

 _¿Algo como que?_

Algo malo, muy malo.

Un oscuro presentimiento cruzó su mente y corrió veloz por los miles de pasillos y recovecos del edificio. La idea de que Chico Bestia se encontrara en manos de su contrario la ponía de nervios. Así que guiada por la intuición y la prisa llegó a la oficina a la que juró jamás de los jamases entrar. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y como no recibió respuesta, forcejeó la cerradura un rato sin resultado.

 _Maldición…_

Un grupo de bulliciosos empleados pasó cerca de ella y guardaron silencio sepulcral a verla. Por reflejo tuvo que soltar la perilla rápidamente, sintiéndose ridícula y fuera de lugar. ¿En verdad estaba pensando entrar en la oficina de Malchior solo para verificar que su demonio no estuviera allí? Claro que no. La hija del jefe no haría cosas como esas.

Limpió las palmas de sus manos en su pantalón avergonzada, inspiró profundo y se encaminó de regreso. De todos los sitios donde Chico bestia podía estar, ese era el menos probable. Talvez se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus miedos. Mejor buscar en otro lugar.

Sin embargo cuando oyó un familiar maullido provenir de esa puerta, ni siquiera se cuestionó lo que era correcto o no. Simplemente volvió sobre sus pasos y pateó la cerradura.

-Hola Rae –fue su bienvenida al abrirse la puerta.

Los siguientes veinte segundos fueron posiblemente los más desesperantes en toda su vida. Rachel se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y revisando su cuerpo con brusquedad.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño? –eran las palabras atropelladas que con asombro el demonio escuchó de su dueña mientras sentía como suaves manos revisaban su cuerpo y rostro en busca de algún rasguño.

-Estoy bien, yo solo estaba jugando –se disculpó quedando completamente inmóvil e indefenso en brazos de la chica- encontré este lugar y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo ¿tú estas bien?

Rachel respiró un par de veces recuperándose del susto y se apartó lentamente. Todo estaba bien ahora, sus miedos habían sido infundados, su enemigo mortal estaba en alguna junta a las afuera de la cuidad y su demonio solo era un gato travieso. Y hablando del tema… se percató de un montón de cartillas de colores destrozadas en el piso. Las mismas cartillas que se había negado completar toda esa semana sin importar lo furioso que el albino se pusiera o las amenazas que le diera.

-Te conseguiré un collar –masculló con su habitual voz monótona y se dedicó a examinar el lugar con detalle.

Nunca había estado en esa oficina, los enormes ventanales le daban una vista de la hermosa cuidad cubierta de nieve y la luz del atardecer iluminaba su alrededor haciéndolo todo mas agradable y pasajero.

Una enorme biblioteca llamó su atención, como siempre, solo que no había en los estantes ni un solo libro con contenido. Todos eran documentos y papeles, no fue sino hasta que sintieron pasos por los pasillos que aparto sus ojos de ellos.

-Hay que salir de aquí ya –inquirió Chico Bestia, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido estático y silencioso mirando la nada en el mismo lugar donde su dueña lo había encontrado. La joven no discutió, tomó todo los papeles que pudo y corrió en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero el ruido de los pasos cada vez más cerca le advirtieron que ya era imposible salir por el pasillo.

Apretó los dientes y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta escuchando el ruido de alguien acercándose. No había salida.

-Por aquí Rae.

Cuando Malchior cruzó la puerta de su despacho, no encontró nada más que miles de cartillas de colores destrozadas en el suelo y hojas revoloteando por todos lados debido al frío viento que se filtraba a través de los ventanales abiertos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Pareciera que necesitaran ayuda.

-Para nada, yo puedo solo. Desaparece.

-¿Estas seguro? Yo creo que tu dueña tiene una opinión diferente, podrías preguntarle y dejar que yo ayudara.

-¡No gracias! –gritó Chico Bestia sujetándose fuertemente del barandal de una ventana a diez pisos de altura, con Rachel sujeta de su cuello luchando por no caer.

Habían salido de la oficina de Malchior justo a tiempo. El demonio trasformado en un gorila gigante logró saltar por los grandes ventanales cargando a la joven de manera eficaz, pero su trasformación no duró demasiado y ahora se encontraba balanceando su cuerpo en los aires, con la ventisca azotando a ambos a miles de metros de altura y con una joven pelirroja flotando alrededor de ellos.

-¡¿Quien es ella?! –gritó Rachel y sin querer miró abajo. Desde su posición las calles y los autos eran diminutos y las luces de las calles iluminaban de a poco la cuidad.

-¡Rae me estas ahorcando! ¡Nos caeremos si sigues pataleando!

-Bueno de todas maneras caerán, es una lástima que el destino de ambos sea arder en el infierno –murmuró la chica girando en el aire entusiasta- ¿aceptaran mi ayuda?

-¡¿Rachel quieres ser salvada por ella?! –preguntó Chico Bestia sosteniéndose con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Claro que quiero vivir!

-¡Glorioso!

Lo siguiente que Rachel vio fue como una bella pelirroja la sostenía por los aires a salvo y como su demonio se hacía más y más pequeño al caer desde diez pisos de altura.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Hola!**

 **See ya sé. ¿Con qué cara los saludo después de mi larga ausencia? ¡Lo siento!**

 **Pero al fin estoy aquí como un fénix que renace de sus cenizas *O* … o más bien como un zombie que vuelve a la vida en busca de cerebros.**

" **Hay un lugar muy oscuro en el infierno para los que no actualizan y lo sabes"**

 **Si, te hablo a ti que estás leyendo esto. Esta indirecta (demasiado directa) va para ti.**

 **Bien, eso es todo. Los quiero chicos (y la culpa por no actualizar me consume)**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


End file.
